1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to shelving and refrigeration appliances, and, more particularly, to an armless slide under shelf for a refrigeration appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, refrigeration appliances have used customizable shelving for storing items. These shelves can be rearranged within the appliance based on a user's desires or needs given the items stored thereon. Some such shelves allow the shelving to be “pulled out”, so as to provide easier access to items stored near the back of the appliance or to provide additional shelving area. However, such shelves require permanently extended support arms and/or that the additional shelving be foldable. Accordingly, such permanently extended arms restrict movement in areas in front of the shelving and foldable arms give rise to complicated structural elements that can affect the integrity and cost of the shelf.